Confrontation
by Christopher Mizutto
Summary: Aku mengagumimu, tapi kau membenciku dan dia selalu ada untuk mencintaimu. Apakah jika kita bertemu, semua ini akan berubah? / Konoha terbelah menjadi dua kubu, benang merah menyatukan mereka dalam perang. Benci dan cinta, kecemburuan dan ambisi, semua berpadu dalam simfoni peperangan. Akankah orkes yang membara ini segera berakhir? (RATING: SEMI M)
1. Chapter 1

**CONFRONTATION**

Created by Mizutto C.

 **MAIN STORY OF "BANG! The Naval Warfare of Apollo Strait"**

 _Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Rated: T_

 _ **Warning: Terdapat Prekuel dari cerita ini. Menceritakan bagaimana Naruto sebelum menjadi seorang prajurit dan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata di medan perang. Judulnya:**_ **BANG! The Naval Warfare of Apollo Strait.**

* * *

 _Konoha adalah negara monarki absolut dimana kuasa tertinggi dipegang oleh seorang raja. Secara geografis, Konoha dikelilingi oleh Negara Suna di utara, Laut Ame di sebelah barat, Laut Kiri di sebelah timur dan Samudera Honzai di sebelah selatan. Negara dengan julukan Cakar Rajawali itu sendiri memiliki 103 pulau dengan 2 pulau utama._

 _Disebelah barat, terdapat Pulau Hermes yang menjadi tulang punggung perekonomian negara. Lalu di sebelah timur ada Pulau Apollo yang menjadi pusat keagamaan, dilindungi oleh 9 kuil roh pelindung. Ibukota negara sendiri beberapa kali dipindahkan. Pemindahan ibukota yang terakhir terjadi pada masa pemerintahan ketika Raja ke-X, Raja Hiashi. Ibukota negara dipindahkan dari pulau Apollo ke pulau Hermes._

 _Dengan sumber daya alam yang melimpah, total populasi usia produktif yang tinggi dan teknologi yang berkembang dengan pesat, Konoha menjadi negara maju. Kesejahteraan warganya yang terjaga, tingkat pengangguran dan kejahatan yan rendah menjadi bukti dari kemajuan negara tersebut._

 _Namun, semua diskripsi indah di atas berakhir ketika sekelompok gerakan separatis yang menamai diri mereka dengan sebutan "Konoha's Patriotical Movement of Red Cloud", disingkat RC, melakukan kudeta dan menyerang pusat kerajaan dengan membabi buta. Mereka menginvansi Pulau Hermes dan merebut kekuasaan negara disana, mengangkat pemimpin RC sebagai penguasa menggantikan Raja Hiashi yang dibunuh secara keji._

 _Sebagaian besar prajurit Konoha dan sebagian kecil warga Pulau Hermes berhasil mengungsi ke Pulau Apollo. Itu terjadi 18 tahun yang lalu (Tahun 864 Penanggalan Matahari) dan hingga kini keduanya masih berperang. Tarik ulur garis pertahanan terluar di kedua kubu, kondisi perekonomian yang memburuk dan penderitaan warga Konoha tak bisa dihindari. Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir?_

* * *

 **Penanggalan Matahari: 18 Februari 882**

 **Pulau Hera, garis paling luar perbatasan RC dibagian timur.**

Pulau Hera adalah benteng pertahanan terluar RC, sekaligus kediaman klan Uchiha. Setelah menginvansi pulau ini 10 tahun yang lalu, pimpinan RC memutuskan untuk memberikan pulau itu kepada klan Uchiha sebagai bentuk penghargaan. Keluarga Uchiha pun menggunakan bangunan yang dulunya hotel sebagai tempat kediaman mereka. Tidak luas, hanya tiga hektar.

Disebelah timur kediaman klan uchiha dibangun aula berukuran besar untuk keperluan acara keluarga. Disisi lain dari bekas hotel itu terdapat taman bunga untuk acara diluar ruangan. Tempat itu digunakan Itachi untuk mengisi waktu luang karena dia memang suka berkebun.

Dibelakang bangunan yang dulunya hotel itu terdapat hutan yang dibiarkan begitu saja sebagai tempat berburu dan latihan militer anggota klan. Untuk masuk ke kediaman Uchiha, perlu melewati jalan memutar sejauh 3 kilometer dan penjagaan yang cukup ketat. Di depan wilayah kediaman yang cukup luas itu, terdapat asrama serta tempat latihan militer. Cukup jauh dari situ, kira-kira 20 kilometer, dibangun sebuah benteng pertahanan darat. Beberapa kilometer dari benteng itu, menuju wilayah pesisir, terdapat markas angkatan laut " _Death the Ripper_ ", nama pasukan militer dibawah komando Admiral Itachi. Di pulau ini sang Admiral beriris merah itu memimpin semuanya dan semua orang yang tinggal di pulau itu adalah pengikut setia sang admiral. Itachi sendiri merupakan satu dari beberapa tokoh RC yang disegani, tidak hanya oleh musuh tapi juga semua orang di RC.

.

.

Salju yang beberapa minggu lalu masih menutupi Pulau Hera kini mulai mencair seiiring dengan menghangatnya suhu. Beberapa binatang yang berhibernasi pun mulai terbangun. Siang itu, dibawah pohon ek tua di belakang kediaman Uchiha, seorang gadis berambut lavender duduk sambil mengasah pedangnya. Keringatnya yang belum hilang setelah berlatih pedang sepanjang hari tak lagi dihiraukannya. Dia hanya mengikat rambutnya keatas karena merasa gerah.

Gadis itu, Hinata Uchiha, baru saja pulang dari medan perang beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukan perang besar, hanya perang untuk mempertahan Pulau Dionos yang ingin diambil oleh kubu Konoha. Tentu saja seperti biasanya, dia pulang membawa kemenangan. Namun itu tidak membuatnya senang. Lawannya berhasil kabur dan tidak ada kapal yang hancur.

"Si Kakashi sialan. Kenapa setiap kali bertempur dengannya tidak pernah menyenangkan," geram Hinata. Dia kemudian mengingat kembali saat-saat terakhir perang di Pulau Dionos. Pasukan Konoha dibawah komando Fleet Admiral Hatake Kakashi hanya mundur sambi menembak, padahal perang baru berlangsung tidak sampai 10 jam. Tak hanya itu, beberapa kali sebelumnya dia juga pernah berhadapan dengan Kakashi dan pria yang entah kenapa selalu mengenakan masker itu selalu mencari jalan aman tanpa pernah berlarut-larut dalam perang.

Hinata, sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya yang belum berganti sejak tiba di Pulau Hera, memperhatikan sekitar. Matanya berkilat ketika seekor kelinci jantan berbulu putih muncul dari balik pohon yang tak jauh darinya. Tanpa basa basi, dia langsung melempar pedangnya kearah kelinci tadi. Hinata yang memegang rekor tidak pernah meleset dalam membidik mangsa kemudian berdiri dan mendekati kelinci tadi –yang telah mati akibat tertancap pedangnya.

"Lumayan buat makan malam besok," gumamnya. Dia kemudian mengambil kelinci itu dan mengikatnya di ranting pohon. Di ranting itu tergantung pula 5 kelinci, 7 burung dan beberapa binatang lainnya. Itu semua adalah hasil buruan disela latihannya hari ini. Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas. Beberapa hari terakhir dia memang kesal dan untuk itu dia selalu melampiaskannya dengan berburu.

Hinata kemudian tiba-tiba mengerutkan alisnya. Dia merasakan keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya dalam radius lima meter. Tanpa banyak berpikir, hanya menggunakan instingnya sebagai prajurit, Hinata kembali melemparkan pedangnya ke belakang sambil membalikkan badan.

Pedangnya melesat lurus, melalui sisi kanan di dekat daun telinga seorang pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Hinata dan menancap di pohon. Beberapa burung terbang dari pohon dengan suara kepakan yang cukup keras karena goncangan dari pedang itu. Pemuda tadi hanya menggeleng dan kembali mendekati Hinata.

"Kau itu perempuan, tidak bisa kah kau bertingkah lebih manis sedikit, Hinata?" ujar pemuda itu, masih agak merinding saat membayangkan pedang tadi menancap di kepalanya. "Kalau tadi kau membunuhku dengan pedang itu, kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana kakak akan marah padamu," tambahnya, "Walaupun kau anaknya, kakak lebih menyayangiku."

"Kalau kau prajurit dan seorang vice admiral yang sesungguhnya, kau pasti bisa menghindarinya. Maaf saja, tapi ayah tentu lebih menyayangiku, kau saja yang terlalu pede," balas Hinata. Dia berjalan melewati pemuda tadi untuk mengambil kembali pedangnya yang menancap di pohon.

"Oh, tapi terima kasih atas pujianmu," tambah Hinata tanpa membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan si pemuda. Pemuda tadi langsung membalas dengan nada yang agak tinggi, "Aku tidak berniat memujimu, perempuan beringas!"

Hinata hanya membalas dengan siulan dan duduk di bawah pohon tempat pedangnya tertancap, dia mengambil sebuah kain dari sakunya. Kemudian, gadis yang baru saja berulang tahun ke-18 dua bulan yang lalu itu kembali mengelap pedangnya dengan bersiul. Sementara itu, si pemuda melihat hasil buruan Hinata dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau masih kesal dengan parang di Pulau Dionos, Hinata? Kudengar kau menang," tanya pemuda tadi. Dia tahu benar Hinata tidak suka menang mudah dan selalu kesal setelah perang melawan pasukan milik admiral Kakashi. Pemuda itu kemudian mendekati Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan tetap mengelap pedangnya.

"Kau juga baru menang, kan," ujar Hinata. Ekspresinya yang cemberut menjadi semakin menyeramkan ketika dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Menang melawan Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sedikit merinding ketika menyadari keponakannya itu mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Dia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dan berkata, "Tidak juga, aku pulang dengan membawa kerugian besar. Lagian, kami berdua sama-sama mundur. Kau masih dendam pada orang itu?" Sasuke memang baru pulang hari ini bersama dengan kakaknya, Itachi, dari perang memperebutkan Pulau Hades. Mereka pulang dengan hasil seimbang melawan Sang Fleet Admiral Naruto. Memang agak kesal, tapi tidak ada jalan lain selain mundur karena pihaknya mengalami kerugian yang besar. Hanya sedikit kapal yang bisa kembali dan semua pesawat tempur pulang dengan kerusakan yang sangat parah.

Hinata lalu menyarungkan pedang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke batang pohon. Dia mendongakkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati ketenangan.

"Orang itu, si tengik berambut kuning. Satu-satunya yang tidak bisa kukalahkan. Andai saja saat itu pak tua Kakuzu menurut," geram Hinata. Dia mengingat lagi saat-saat dia dan pasukan ayahnya dijebak oleh Naruto dan terpaksa mundur setelah hampir seharian memimpin dalam perang. Jika saat itu dia menang, dia akan menjadi prajurit termuda dan pertama yang behasil memasuki pulau Apollo. Dan kenaikan pangkatnya akan jadi lebih cepat, mungkin sekarang dia akan ada di posisi yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Semua gara-gara Naruto tengik itu," geram Hinata. Tanpa sadar dia kembali menyebarkan aura membunuh, bahkan disaat dia masih memejamkan matanya. Sasuke kembali menggeleng. Hinata selalu menjadi seperti itu jika berbicara tentang perang dan Naruto. Selain itu, biasanya dia adalah gadis yang pendiam, penurut dan santun bicaranya.

Sasuke kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan dengan paha Hinata sebagai bantalnya. Dia menatap lurus ke wajah keponakannya itu dan berbisik, "Diam saja, ya. Tapi kemarin ini aku melihat Sai keluar dari kamar Lieutenant Yamanaka Ino di kapal."

Hinata yang mendengarnya sontak kaget dan dengan terbata-bata berkata, "Lieut, Lieutenant Yamanaka Ino?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan menambahkan, "Tanpa memakai atasan dan wajahnya merah. Ketika aku bertanya ada apa, dia tidak menjawab. Lalu kakak berpendapat mereka pasti akan baikan ketika kapal akan berlabuh. Tapi aku berpikir, akan sangat disayangkan jika Lieutenant Yamanaka Ino mengambil pensiun dini jika keduanya menikah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Hinata hanya mendengus dan menyelentik kening Sasuke. Sasuke hanya merintih sedikit karena selentikan Hinata selalu berkali lipat lebih keras dari selentikan mendiang ibunya.

"Berhenti membicarakan orang, Sasuke. Kau sendiri sudah umurnya menikah dan sampai sekarang masih tidak punya pasangan. Aku sebenarnya agak kasian denganmu," balas Hinata. Sasuke tertawa kecil setelah mendengar pernyataan Hinata yang _to the point_.

"Aku belum menemukan perempuan tangguh yang bisa kucintai, Hinata," Ujarnya. Dia kemudian mengangkat tanggannya dan mengelus pipi Hinata, "Selain kamu, tidak ada calon lain."

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berkata dengan santai, "Aku akan menikah ketika perang ini selesai. Tapi, carilah dulu calon lainnya, Sasuke. Kalau tidak ada di RC, kau bisa culik perempuan dari Konoha. Atau mau aku culikkan?"

"Maksudmu, kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata hanya tertawa renyah. Kemudian, setelah tawanya berhenti, dia menjawab, "Tentu saja mau, kalau kau sudah terdesak dan tidak punya perempuan lain hingga umur 70 tahun. Kau tahu, aku tidak tega melihatmu tua menjomblo."

"Bohong. Kau pasti mengincar pensiunanku," balas Sasuke dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Tepat," jawab Hinata. Keduanya terdiam lalu kemudian tertawa bersama. Tawa Sasuke berhenti lebih dulu. Dia kemudian hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata tertawa. Dia selalu suka melihat keponakannya itu tertawa. Awalnya, ketika kakaknya pulang sambil membawa seorang anak angkat, Sasuke kesal sekali. Dia membenci Hinata sepenuh hatinya sampai pada suatu hari Hinata bisa mengalahkannya dalam duel pedang setelah beberapa bulan rutin berduel. Lalu ketika Hinata berjuang keras dan pangkatnya naik satu demi satu secara cepat, rasa ingin memiliki timbul dari dalam diri sang Uchiha muda itu. Tanpa disadari dia mencintai keponakannya sendiri. Pernikahan dalam keluarga dalam klan Uchiha tidak dilarang, dia tahu itu, tapi rasanya sulit sekali membuat gadis berambut lavender itu membalas perasaannya.

"Hei, Hinata, boleh aku menciummu?"

Tawa Hinata terhenti. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan menajawab, "Tentu saja."

Ketika Sasuke mengajaknya berciuman, gadis itu selalu berpikir Sasuke pasti kesepian karena dia tidak punya pasangan diusia matang begitu. Tapi Hinata tidak pernah menolak. Dia juga tidak memungkiri bahwa rasanya nyaman berada di samping sang paman. Dan Sasuke selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Sasuke juga menyadarinya, tapi dia tetap mengambil kesempatan. Sambil berharap suatu hari Hinata melihatnya sebagai seorang laki-laki, bukan paman apalagi rekan yang kesepian karena menjomblo. Bahkan jika itu memakan waktu hingga dia menginjak usia 70 tahun sekali pun.

Kehangatan yang mulai terasa di Pulau Hera menyebar melewati deretan mess prajurit, merambat melalui sela-sela dedaunan di hutan rimbun di belakang kediaman Uchiha, hingga menghujani sepasang insan dibawah pohon ek tua. Kehangatannya terbagi menjadi dua, namun kemudian menyatu ketika kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan. Gesekan antara rerumputan dan kain celana terdengar lembut, menemani keduanya bermain dalam permainan cinta. Permainan yang begitu membutakan dan menyakitkan bagi keduanya.

* * *

 **Penanggalan Matahari: 20 Februari 882**

 **Pulau Apollo, Provinsi Fushimi-distrik 4.**

Konoha kini dipimpin oleh yang mulia Ratu Tsunade, ratu pertama yang memimpin Konoha sekaligus pemimpin pertama dalam perang melawan RC. Dewan Penasehat Kerajaan sepakat untuk menaikkan Fleet Admiral Tsunade menjadi Ratu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Posisi Fleet Admiral yang kosong kemudian diisi oleh Naruto yang tentu saja menimbulkan kecemburuan. Pasalnya Naruto tidak menempuh pendidikan militer secara normal dan usianya dinilai terlalu muda menjadi Fleet Admiral.

Konoha awalnya memiliki 15 fleet admiral, masing-masing dengan spesialisasi-nya sendiri. Namun ketika perang bergemuruh, jumlahnya semakin berkurang dan kini hanya tersisa 7 fleet admiral. Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, Shikaku Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Asuma Sarutobi, Guy dan Naruto. Masing-masing Fleet Admiral menduduki benteng yang berbeda pula, bahkan beberapa ada yang berjaga di pertahanan terluar. Naruto sendiri tinggal di pulau Athena, pulau terluar dibagian utara tertitori Konoha.

Setelah bertempur melawan pasukan Death the Ripper lusa yang lalu, Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk menemui ratu dan minta secara langsung untuk menambah kekuatan armadanya karena kapalnya banyak yang hancur dalam perang itu. Tentu saja negosiasinya berlangsung sengit, tapi akhirnya Naruto mendapat jaminan 7 kapal perang baru oleh sang ratu. Kemudian Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui teman sekaligus gurunya ketika menempuh pendidikan militer khusus 8 tahun yang lalu, Kakashi, yang berada di benteng di provinsi Fushimi –tidak jauh dari ibukota.

Sepanjang perjalanan dihabiskan Naruto untuk mendengarkan Lieutenant Konohamaru yang terus mengoceh tentang kehebatan yang dilakukan Naruto selama perang. Sang Fleet Admiral itu beberapa kali membantah komentar Konohamaru yang terlalu berebihan menilainya, namun Sarutobi muda itu tidak peduli dan terus mengoceh. Akhirnya Naruto hanya diam dan mengangguk-angguk.

Selama Konohamaru berbicara, Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil sambil melihat rumah demi rumah berlalu dengan cepat. Dia sempat melihat beberapa penduduk yang menunduk ke arah mobilnya, adapula anak-anak yang bersorak kearahnya.

Namun pikirannya memikirkan hal lain. Dia sekilas melihat pemukiman kumuh, tempat pengumsian perang yang terus bertambah secara perlahan. RC tidak membiarkan warga yang tinggal di Pulau Hermes keluar begitu saja untuk mencari bantuan. Warga yang berhasil keluar dari kawasan RC hanya segelintir, namun jumlahnya terus bertambah. Mereka kemudian mendirikan tempat pengumsian darurat.

Dia memang belum pernah melihatnya langsung, tapi dia dengar kondisi disana hanya kalangan _bourjuis_ * yang menikmati kesejahteraan. Wajar, karena memang RC dibentuk sebagai wujud perlawanan terhadap kebijakan pemerintah yang dinilai merugikan kaum kalangan atas itu. Naruto kemudian menatap Lieutenant Konohamaru dan bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Apa menurutmu, kudeta ini akan segera berakhir, Lieutenant Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru terdiam sebentar, dia tahu ekspresi yang terpasang diwajah Naruto itu menandakan kegelisahan yang mendalam. Oleh karena itu, dia kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Tentu saja, jika tiba saat yang tepat Admiral Uzumaki pasti bisa mengalahkan RC!"

Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela. Itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Setidaknya, dia ingin orang yang sepikiran dengan dirinya lah yang bisa mendampinginya. Tapi satu-satunya orang di Konoha yang bisa diajak berdiskusi dengannya sudah mendampingi admiral lain. Diam-diam Naruto berharap Lieutenant Sakura Haruno bisa menemaninya sekarang.

.

.

Rumah milik Admiral Hatake Kakashi adalah sebuah villa yang tak jauh dari benteng provinsi Fushimi. Tidak terlalu luas, tidak ada penjagaan yang ketat dan sederhana. Sangat mencerminkan sifat sang Admiral yang tidak mau repot dan selalu mencari jalan yang paling aman. Dindingnya dicat bernuansa biru muda, warna yang menjadi kesukaan sang istri. Demikian juga taman bunga di halaman depannya juga terawat dengan apik, katanya istri sang Admiral sangat suka bunga.

Naruto meminta mobilnya berhenti ketika mereka sudah sampai tepat di depan teras rumah. Dia kemudian keluar setelah memberikan perintah kepada Konohamaru untuk bersiaga di sini sampai dia selesai dengan urusannya.

Beberapa anjing rottweiler menyambut kedatangan Naruto di teras rumah. Anjing yang terkenal galak pada orang asing itu langsung meringkuk dan tidur di samping kaki Naruto. Dia memang pernah tinggal disini cukup lama ketika masih dalam pendidikan militer, sekitar setahun. Naruto tersenyum melihat anjing tadi dan berkata, "Aku pulang, Peko."

Tak lama, pintu pun terbuka dan Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang perempuan berdiri dibalik pintu sambil mengenakan celemek dan membawa centong. Dia bahkan belum menekan bel. Naruto penasaran bagaimana bisa perempuan itu menyadari kedatangannya. Namun begitu sadar bahwa perempuan berambut merah muda itu melotot kepadanya, Naruto hanya menelan ludah.

"Naruto! Berapa lama kau tidak memberikan kabar, hah!?" perempuan itu langsung mengamuk. Naruto hanya teratawa kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Memang benar, setelah dia dilantik menjadi Fleet Admiral, dia tidak pernah memberikan kabar kepada Kakashi dan juga Sakura. Karena dia selalu sibuk, sibuk dan sibuk.

Tak lama, sosok perempuan berambut merah muda itu bergeser dan sosok pria bermasker muncul. Pintu yang terbuka menjadi lebih lebar dan pria itu merangkul Naruto dengan hangat.

"Aku pulang, Kak Kakashi," ujar Naruto sambil membalas rangkulan sahabatnya itu. Kakashi hanya tertawa renyah dan menepuk punggung Naruto agak keras. "Kau sudah sebesar ini, aku jadi terharu. Selamat datang kembali, saudaraku" ujar Kakashi.

Rangkulan hangat keduanya berhenti ketika perempuan tadi berdehem. Naruto lalu menunjukan cengiran khasnya dan tertawa renyah.

"kau masih cengengesan seperti itu, ya, Naruto. Kapan kau jadi dewasa?" ujar perempuan itu. Naruto kembali tersenyum dan merangkulnya.

"Aku pulang, Sakura," ujarnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum, menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahunya. Dia segera mendorong Naruto dan memukul kepala Naruto dengan berjinjit. Tanpa disadari, airmatanya mulai menetes.

"Sakura, keluarkan wine terbaik yang kusimpan di gudang. Naruto, kau akan menginapkan hari ini kan? Iya kan?" Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan penuh harap. Sang Fleet Admiral muda itu jadi ragu untuk menolak, walaupun dia pada awalnya berniat untuk singgah sebentar. Agak lama, Naruto kemudian mengangguk. Pintupun tertutup tak lama setelah Naruto memasuki rumah itu. Dia harus meminta Konohamaru menjadwal ulang kegiatannya.

* * *

 **See you again in the next chapter, guys**

* * *

 _*Borjuis: Golongan bangsawan._

 _Halo, selamat pagi! Cerita kali ini adalah main story dari oneshoot BANG! The Naval Warfare of Apollo Strait. Plot nya dibuat sepanjang 2 sekuel dan akan panjang. Seperti sinopsisnya, ceritanya ini berfokus pada percintaan segitiga yang unik antara Naruto-Hinata-Sasuke. Selain itu, bercampur dengan nuansa perang dan perebutan kekuasaan._

 _Semoga berkenan di hati pembaca-tachi, fufufufu._ _ **Mizutto minta dukungannya melalui review, follow dan favorite, ya pembaca-tachi. Reviewnya akan dibalas via PM atau di chapter selanjutnya.**_ _Terima kasih._

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **Mizutto C.**_

 _ **semarang,**_

 _ **19032017**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Masa kelam Kerajaan Konoha bermula sejak tahun 863, Penanggalan Matahari. Raja ke-IX Konoha, Minato, meninggal ketika terjadi serangan teroris di istana. Sang putra mahkota disembunyikan oleh para penjaga kuil cabang. Tidak ada yang mampu menemukannya. Setelah wafatnya Raja ke-IX, karena tidak ada keturunan yang mampu mewarisi tahta, Perdana Menteri Hiashi segera dinobatkan sebagai Raja ke-X Konoha. Namun sayang, satu tahun sejak penobatannya, Kelompok separatis Konoha's Patriotical Movement of Red Cloud (RC) melakukan pemberontakan besar-besaran dan berhasil memecah belah kerajaan._

 _Keadaan semakin buruk hingga 8 tahun yang lalu, ketika sang putra mahkota kembali unjuk diri. Laki-laki yang dulunya begitu nakal kini telah tumbuh menjadi prajurit kharismatik yang begitu kuat dan disegani. Pamornya segera menyebar hingga ke telinga pimpinan RC. Beberapa tahun terakhir, RC mengalami banyak kekalahan dan dalam keadaan terpuruk. Tidak ada yang menyangka kebijakan yang selanjutnya diputuskan oleh pimpinan RC akan merubah alur main dengan sangat signifikan._

* * *

 **CONFRONTATION**

CHAPTER 2: WHAT IS KAKASHI'S SECRET MISSION? part. 1

* * *

Tawa Kakashi terdengar keras malam itu. Dia dan Naruto sedang menghabiskan malam bersama di ruang santai di kamarnya. Mereka duduk di dua sofa yang berada di depan tungku pemanas. Beberapa kali Kakashi harus melemparkan kayu ke dalam tungku agar apinya tidak mati. Dua sofa berwarna kecoklatan itu dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kecil dengan sebotol wine, dua cangkir dan beberapa makanan ringan yang diletakkan diatasnya. Cukup untuk menemani keduanya sampai larut malam.

Naruto sendiri terus bercerita tentang perang yang baru saja dilaluinya. Bagaimana dia mengalami kondisi sulit dan susah payah memutar otak mengalahkan lawan yang berada dibawah komando Uchiha bersaudara. Dia hampir saja kalah setelah bertempur lebih dari 4 hari, tapi untungnya keduanya sama-sama menyerah dan mundur perlahan dengan kerusakan yang sangat parah. Setidaknya, Naruto bisa menjaga wilayah teritori dari invansi RC. Naruto beruntung tidak ada korban jiwa dari warga Pulau Hades walaupun beberapa tembakan masuk ke pemukiman warga.

Kakashi mendengarnya dengan antusias, sambil terkadang memotong cerita Naruto hanya untuk menambahkan dan menasehati Uzumaki muda itu. Kini keduanya sedang asik membicarakan orang lain dan tak jarang tertawa karenanya.

"Tapi kak Kakashi tetap tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa Sakura, ya," ujar Naruto sambil menyeka airmata yang keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Kakashi hanya tertawa pelan dan membalas, "Yah, aku juga sudah tua. Banyak hal yang sekarang tidak bisa kulakukan seorang diri."

Kakashi menuangkan lagi _wine_ ke cangkir dan meminumnya ketika Naruto kembali bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Kakashi baru saja pulang dari pertempuran juga, kan?"

Kakashi meletakkan kembali cangkirnya dan tersenyum. Dia hanya bisa melepas maskernya di kamarnya dan sejauh ini hanya Sakura dan Naruto yang melihat wajahnya tanpa masker. Kakashi paling tidak suka pertanyaan yang memerlukan detail seperti pertanyaan Naruto barusan. Naruto menuntut detail, Kakashi tahu itu dari ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat sangat antusias. Disaat seperti ini, Naruto terlihat bagaikan anjing peliharaan yang meminta makanan dari majikan. Menyebalkan, jauh lebih menyebalkan dari iklan kartu exis di negeri tetangga.

Setalah memutar otak bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak harus bercerita panjang lebar, Kakashi kemudian menjawab, "Kau hanya tertarik pada Rear Admiral Uchiha Hinata, kan, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi. Naruto membalasnya dengan sekali anggukan penuh semangat dan Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau itu, ya. Boleh saja penasaran, tapi jika kau berniat menculiknya dan menjadikannya istrimu, menyerahlah," akhirnya Kakashi memberikan sarannya, saran yang sama setiap Naruto berusaha mengorek info tentang sang perempuan tangguh dari RC itu.

"Dia tidak pernah menerima sambungan komunikasi dua arah dariku. Padahal aku berniat melakukan negosiasi, tapi selalu gagal. Dia sepertinya benci padaku," tambah Kakashi, berusaha menyenangkan Naruto yang selalu ingin tahu mengenai anak tunggal Itachi itu.

"Bukankah dia hebat, kak Kakashi? Dia perempuan, tapi sudah menjadi Rear Admiral diusia 17 tahun. Aku pada usia itu baru selesai latihan militer dan mendapat pangkat Captain. Terlebih lagi, dalam setiap pertempuran dia selalu menang. Itu luar biasa, aku ingin berhadapan dengannya! Aku ingin melawannya!" ujar Naruto, "Seandainya dia di pihak kita, aku pasti akan menjadikannya asisten pribadiku! Aku selalu suka perempuan tangguh yang cerdas." Kakashi hanya menghela nafas, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Naruto menyanjung Hinata seperti tadi dengan penuh semangat dan ambisi.

Kakashi kemudian mengangkat cangkir dan memutar-mutarkannya, membiarkan wine yang berada didalamnya bergerak searah dengan gerakkan memutar pergelangan tangannya. Dengan suara pelan, dia kemudian berkata, "Kau tahu...ini sebenarnya masih dirahasiakan, tapi aku akan ditunjuk untuk pertempuran mempertahankan Pulau Arthem."

Wajah semangat Naruto langsung berubah serius saat itu juga. Dia mengelus dagunya, berpikir. "Apa RC kembali mengirim surat persetujuan? Lagipula akhir-akhir ini mereka selalu kalah dan kerugian mereka pasti besar. Disaat seperti ini masih meminta perang? Lagipula kenapa Pulau Arthem? Dia pulau kecil di tengah lautan yang tidak berpenghuni dan tidak ada apa-apanya," bisik Naruto.

"Aku berniat untuk merekomendasikanmu, Naruto." Kakashi meletakkan kembali cangkirnya dan menatap Naruto, tidak berniat menjawab satu pun pertanyaan Naruto. Tatapannya yang serius dan dingin itu cukup mengerikan bagi Naruto. Tapi dia tidak gentar hanya karena itu.

"Sayang sekali armadaku tidak bisa dikerahkan, Kak Kakashi, aku mengalami kerugian besar," balas Naruto. Kakashi dengan cepat menambahkan, "Aku tidak perlu pasukanmu. Aku hanya memerlukanmu."

Naruto yang merasa aneh karena Kakashi begitu memaksa, padahal tanpa dirinya pun Kakashi bisa menang dengan mudah. Bagaimana pun ini hanya misi untuk mempertahankan, hal yang menjadi keahlian Kakashi. Berbeda lagi jika tugasnya untuk merebut, Kakashi pasti akan menyerah secepat mungkin.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan tajam. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang direncanakan Kakashi. Tapi mengorek detail dari seorang Hatake Kakashi bukanlah hal yang mudah. Yang pasti adalah Naruto merasakan ada kejanggalan dari tawaran Kakashi ini.

* * *

 **Penanggalan Matahari: 13 Maret 882**

 **Pulau Hera, Markas angkatan laut Death the Ripper**

Kerutan alis di wajah tampan Itachi tidak menghilang sejak rapat strategi untuk perang di Pulau Arthem hari ini. Sesampainya di Pulau Hera, dia terus mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya yang berada di markas angkatan laut. Ruang itu tidak terlalu luas, tapi dapat memuat satu set kursi dan meja untuk menyambut tamu, rak buku, dan meja kerjanya. Di sebelah kanan rak buku terdapat pintu yang menghubungkan ruang kerja Itachi dengan sebuah ruangan yang digunakannya untuk berisitirahat.

Di meja kerjanya terdapat tumpukan berkas dan surat-surat yang sudah selesai di kerjakan. Berhubung belum ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan lagi oleh Itachi, pria yang hampir berusia setengah abad itu memutuskan untuk memikirkan keanehan yang terjadi saat rapat tadi pagi.

Perundingan bersama Liga Bangsa-bangsa memutuskan bahwa konflik internal di Konoha akan diawasi oleh badan tersebut dan jika ingin mengadakan perang harus dengan persetujuan kedua pihak. Hal ini untuk menghindari pengaruh pada ekonomi-politik dunia yang besar akibat konflik tersebut. Karena Konoha sendiri merupakan negara maju yang paling berpengaruh.

Rapat strategi rutin pimpinan RC dilakukan setiap kali perang telah disepakati kedua belah pihak. Dan biasanya Hinata diijinkan untuk mengikuti rapat tersebut karena bakatnya di bidang strategi sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Namun kali ini Hinata dilarang ikut dan selama rapat terjadi adu argumentasi yang cukup sengit. Fleet Admiral Danzo memaksa untuk menggunakan strategi yang sangat berisiko, sementara Itachi sendiri menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bersihkeras menolak strategi itu. Anehnya, rapat dihentikan tepat setelah istirahat dan Ketua RC menyetujui strategi usulan Danzo dengan menggunakan hak preogatif nya sebagai ketua. Dengan hak itu pula dia memilih armada Itachi untuk menghadapi Konoha di perang itu. Padahal, semua tahu bahwa kerugian akibat perang di pulau Hades belum pulih.

Namun tidak ada yang keberatan. Ketua RC adalah sosok yang paling di takuti di seluruh Pulau Hermes, atau bahkan Konoha. Itachi sendiri tidak berani membantah perintah sang Ketua karena satu dan lain hal. Akhirnya dia pulang dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Itachi terus mengetukkan jemarinya ke meja seraya berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan untuk meminimalisir risiko. Angin yang berhembus dari jendela yang berada di sebelah kirinya membuat rambut hitam milik sang Admiral bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Itachi bahkan bisa mencium aroma harum yang keluar dari bunga yang ditanamnya di bawah jendela di luar ruangannya. Pria itu memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas.

Setidaknya Itachi bisa memastikan jika terjadi apa-apa dalam perang itu, seluruh jajaran admiral dibawah komandonya ada di pihaknya. Bahkan setiap prajurit di armada-nya pun rela mati untuknya. Masalahnya adalah Hinata. Bagaimana dan apapun caranya, dia harus menjamin Hinata tetap hidup.

Bunyi ketukan pintu menghentikan gerakan jemari sang admiral. Ketika ketukan pintu yang ketiga berbunyi, Itachi dapat mendengar suara orang yang mengetuk dengan jelas. "Admiral Uchiha, ada surat dari ketua RC."

Itachi segera mempersilahkan masuk orang itu yang dia tahu pasti adalah Sai, prajurit yang paling ia percayai selain keluarganya sendiri. Pemuda berkulit putih dengan senyum yang hampir tidak pernah hilang itu muncul dari balik pintu. Kemudian memberi hormat pada Itachi setelah dia menutup pintu. Itachi langsung berdiri dan membalas hormat dari Sai tersebut. Pemuda dengan pangkat Captain itu kemudian menyerahkan surat yang dia maksud tadi di meja kerja Itachi. Itachi membaca sekilas surat itu dan langsung membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Captain Sai, sepertinya waktu kita sudah dekat," ujar Itachi. Suasana formal yang dari tadi menyelimuti ruangan itu kini mulai mencair. Sai kemudian duduk di kursi di depan meja Itachi dan berkata, "Pesta perkumpulan keluarga maksud anda?"

Itachi hanya mengangguk. Sai kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi itu dan menatap Itachi, "Lalu, bagaimana?"

Itachi kemudian menghela nafas dan memberikan kode pada Sai. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menaruhkan dagunya diatas kedua tangannya. Dengan gerakan bibir yang tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali Itachi memberitahukan kode yang dia maksud kepada Sai.

Sai langsung paham dan ikut menghela nafas. "Hera memang indah ketika musim semi, ya, Admiral Itachi. Cocok untuk pesta kita," komentarnya. Itachi untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas dan membalas, "Pilihan yang berat memang. Oh, iya, kapal dagang milik Suna tiba di pulau ini lusa. Aku mau kau segera atur."

* * *

 **Penanggalan Matahari: 20 Maret 882**

 **Pulau Athena, Asrama tentara**

Naruto memberlakukan sebuah hal yang tidak akan pernah dilakukan semua Fleet Admiral di seluruh Konoha. Dia tinggal di Asrama tentara, dengan kamar yang sama dan meminta tidak diperlakuan khusus. Alasannya hanya satu, dia ingin menghemat uang kas negara. Karena rumah dinas dan segala fasilitas yang berikan kepada tentara dibiayai negara dan Naruto tahu kondisi perekonomian sedang kritis karena perang berkelanjutan.

Tapi walaupun Naruto sudah meminta kepada kepala asrama untuk diberikan fasilitas yang sama dengan yang lain, dia tetap mendapat kamar VVIP. Kamar itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri dan luasnya setara dengan dua kamar tentara yang biasanya. Ada kamar mandi, bath, shower, serta air panas. Kasurnya sendiri ukuran king size dan itu terlalu besar untuknya, tapi Naruto suka warna abu-abu dengan corak merah di kasurnya itu. Ada sofa dan televisi juga. Naruto tetap berpikir itu semua berlebihan, karena sejak kecil dia dibiasakan untuk hidup sederhana dibawah pelatihan Kyuubi.

Disisi lain, hal itu justru membuat semua tentara di bawah komando-nya kagum pada Naruto, termaksud Liutenant Konohamaru yang kini menjadi sekretaris pribadinya. Hanya saja Naruto terkadang sedikit risih dengan sikap hormat yang diberikan kepadanya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melikar di pinggangnya, menutupi bagian bawah perutnya. Dia sengaja membiarkan rambutnya agak basah dan duduk di sofa di depan televisinya. Televisi berukuran besar itu mempertontonkan sebuah film komedi kepada Naruto, namun sang Fleet Admiral sama sekali tidak tertawa. Dia memikirkan hal lain.

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu tanpa sadar mengerutkan dahinya. Kakashi menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sebenarnya Naruto menyadarinya dari sejak dia tinggal bersama dengan pria paruh baya yang hampir selalu mengenakan masker itu, namun ia memilih diam. Dia tahu Kakashi punya alasan sendiri kenapa harus merahasiakannya.

Hal yang aneh adalah saat Kakashi menawarkannya untuk ikut berperang di pulau Arthem, hanya untuk dia dan tanpa armadanya. Itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Maksudnya, satu kapal dengan dua fleet admiral? Tidak, itu tentu tidak pernah terjadi di Konoha. Naruto melipat tangannya, kakinya mengetuk lantai. Pria itu sedang menerka-nerka apa yang direncanakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Konohamaru datang mengganggu Naruto dengan bertanya, "Admiral Uzumaki sudah berapa kali saya mengingatkan untuk memakai baju dulu baru nonton televisi." Pemuda yang baru menginjak usia 18 tahun itu meletakkan segelas susu di hadapan Naruto. Naruto menatap Konohamaru sejenak.

"Konohamaru, apa yang dipikirkan oleh seseorang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sahabatnya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang pelan. Konohamaru tersenyum sedikit dan langsung menjawab, "Tentu saja karena dia menyayangi sahabatnya, Admiral. Mungkin saja yang dirahasiakannya dalah hal yang mengancam sahabatnya itu. Seperti, 'dia tidak perlu tahu untuk kebaikannya sendiri' begitu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil terus berpikir. Dia tahu Kakashi pasti memikirkan dirinya, tapi dia tidak bisa diam saja dan membiarkan Kakashi menjalankan rencananya tanpa dia tahu alasannya. Akhirnya Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Hei, Konohamaru. Aku mengambil cuti besok."

Konohamaru terkejut. Saking terkejutnya dia tanpa sadar menjatuhkan baki yang dibawanya. Ia baru saja selesai menyusun jadwal sang fleet Admiral untuk satu minggu kedepan dan sekarang atasannya itu mulai menghancurkan segalanya –lagi.

"Ke, ke, kenapa?!" Tanya Konohamaru setengah berteriak. Naruto hanya menyengir dan menjawab, "Aku akan berlibur ke pulau Arthem."

"Kenapa tidak ke Ibu Kota saja? Kenapa harus ke pulau terpencil?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, bingung mau menjawab apa. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin mencari tahu alasan kenapa Kakashi memintanya secara pribadi ikut berperang.

"Instingku berkata aku harus berlibur kesana," jawab Naruto, "Ayolah, aku hanya ingin mengambil cuti, Konohamaru! Aku muak bekerja di meja terus..."

"Tapi anda ada pertemuan dengan Admiral Hyuuga besok pagi, siangnya anda mengajar latihan menembak di akademi militer, lalu malamnya anda diundang ke acara makan malam bersama keluarga Algiso," elak Konohamaru. Naruto terdiam lagi. Kemudian sambil beranjak dari dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti, Naruto menjawab, "Pertemuan dengan admiral Hyuuga ditunda saja minggu depan, hari itu aku hanya harus ikut rapat strategi kan? Lalu masalah pelatihan dan makan malam, batalkan saja. Oh, terus, selain jadwal mendesak dan penting, untuk lima hari kedepan dibatalkan saja."

"Anda mau cuti lima hari, admiral Uzumaki?!"

Naruto agak bersalah ketika mendengar pertanyaan Konohamaru. Tapi perasaannya membuat Naruto harus segera mengambil tindakan ke pulau Arthem. Dan perasaan Naruto selalu benar. Dia kemudian setengah berteriak dari ruang ganti berkata, "tolong aturkan lagi, ya, Konohamaru! Aku percaya padamu. Oh, iya, tolong perintahkan Shikamaru dan Lee untuk bersiap di kapalku besok jam 6 pagi."

Konohamaru hanya menghela nafas dan mengiyakan intruksi dari Naruto. Dia membantah pun tidak akan di dengarkan oleh pria itu. Konohamaru tahu sang Admiral punya sesuatu yang harus dilakukan, hingga rela mengosongkan jadwalnya. Dan karena Naruto hampir selalu benar, dia tidak bisa mengelak. Konohamaru kemudian keluar ruangan sambil membayangkan dirinya yang bergadang mengatur ulang jadwal Uzumaki muda tersebut.

* * *

 **Pulau Hera, Kediaman Uchiha**

"Hentikan menyeringai begitu, Hinata."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Semalaman ini Hinata terus menyeringai dan bahkan beberapa kali tertawa kecil. Dia kemudian melempar Hinata dengan bantal dan mendengus.

Hinata tentu dapat menangkap bantal tersebut dan hanya menatap Sasuke dengan memajukan bibir bagian bawahnya. Malam ini Ayahnya melembur di kantor dan hanya ada Hinata dan Sasuke di rumah yang cukup besar ini. Kamar mereka pun bersebelahan, karenanya disaat seperti ini mereka selalu tidur berdua. Tentu saja Sasuke yang pertama kali mengajak dan Hinata tidak keberatan.

"Kau itu, melihat keluarga sendiri bahagia harusnya ikut bahagia, bodoh," gerutu Hinata. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Bodoh, bodoh... kau yang bodoh sudah menghina atasanmu, nona Rear Admiral."

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan bersiul. Perempuan beriris violet itu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia kemudian berhenti di depan pintu dan membalikkan badannya. Sejenak dia memperhatikan Sasuke yang berdiri menghadap kearahnya dengan tampang lelah. Pria itu memang baru saja pulang dari berburu seharian.

"Kau seperti gelandangan, Sasuke," Hinata lalu tertawa, cukup keras dan itu sangat jarang terjadi. Sasuke yang merasa dipermalukan kemudian mendekati Hinata. Dia kemudian membuka pintu dan menarik keponakan angkatnya itu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku terlalu lelah. Gosokkan punggungku," ujar Sasuke. Hinata tidak berhenti tertawa dan membalas, "Iya, iya... Kau itu bossy sekali, Sasuke. Begitu terus nanti istrimu takut, loh."

"Aku hanya perlu mencari wanita yang tidak takut," tambah Sasuke. Dia melepas bajunya dan membantingnya ke sebuah keranjang rotan. Tak perlu waktu lama, Sasuke sudah menanggalkan semua kain di tubuhnya. Hinata yang tidak terburu-buru dengan santai melepas pakaiannya. Dia bahkan masih sedikit tertawa saat membalas Sasuke dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Emangnya ada wanita seperti itu? Bersikap lembutlah sedikit pada wanita dan kau akan segera menikah."

"Aku bersikap lembut hanya pada wanita yang kucintai."

Hinata tertawa lagi. Kini dia sudah melipat pakaiannya dan memasukkannya dengan rapi di keranjang. Perempuan itu kemudian menyusul Sasuke ke kamar mandi. Sasuke sendiri sudah siap duduk di sebuah bangku kecil, beberapa kali menghela nafas karena kelelahan.

"Kau berkata seperti itu terus, tapi tidak pernah mencoba mencintai seorang pun wanita," ujar Hinata seraya duduk di bangku kecil di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas –Kali ini lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja aku selalu mencoba mencintai seseorang," gumam Sasuke. Hinata yang sedang bersiap menyikat punggung Sasuke kembali tertawa, "Siapa wanita beruntung itu, Sasuke? Alien?"

"Kamu, bodoh."

Sasuke bersyukur Hinata kini duduk dibelakangnya dan tidak melihat simburat merah yang kini mulai bermunculan di wajah tampannya. Hinata sendiri bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas dan kembali tertawa keras.

Uchiha muda itu menjerit dalam hati. Dia selalu mendapat perlakukan seperti ini. Berapa kalipun mereka berciuman, bahkan berhubungan badan, Hinata selalu menganggap remeh perasaannya.

"Berhenti tertawa, bodoh! Tidak ada yang lucu!" bentak Sasuke. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan menepuk punggung Sasuke dan kembali menyikat tubuh yang begitu proporsional itu. Hinata mengakui kesempurnaan bentuk tubuh Sasuke. Ototnya tidak terlalu besar, namun entah kenapa begitu mempesona. Sebuah tubuh yang selalu diidamkan kaum pria dan idoloa semua wanita.

"Kali ini apa? Ayah memberikan kado ulang tahun berupa pedang samurai padamu?" Sasuke memulai topik baru. Dia sudah muak membahas tentang wanita dan nikah. Terlebih, pria itu sedang menerka-nerka kenapa perempuan yang begitu dicintainya –walau bertepuk sebelah tangan– itu begitu gembira.

"Lebih baik lagi."

"Em, Senapan laras panjang?"

"Sedikit lebih besar."

"Kalau begitu sebuah squadron?"

"Fufufu, sedikiiiit mendekati."

"Sudahlah, katakan saja!"

Hinata tersenyum lebar dan mendekati telinga pamannya itu. Dan dengan suara mendesah dia berbisik, "Sebuah misi penyamaran ke pulau Arthem."

Sasuke kemudian langsung menelungkupkan kedua tangannya kedepan, menutupi kejantanannya yang terangsang akibat bisikan dari sang keponakan. Dia kemudian hanya mengangguk-anggguk. Paham kenapa Hianata menjadi sangat gembira. Dia tahu kalau anak itu sangat suka dua hal, menyusup dan menyamar.

"Kapan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apanya?"

"Penyamaran itu, penyamaran! Bodohmu itu jangan sampai kelewatan, dong," bentak Sasuke. Hinata kemudian memukul punggung Sasuke bebrapa kali karena kesal di bilang bodoh.

"Besok pagi," jawab Hianta. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan menempelkan wajahnya di punggung Sasuke yang sudah selesai dibersihkannya. Sasuke akhirnya menyerah dan membalikkan badannya, membuat Hinata sedikit terjeut.

"Setidaknya kau harus bertanggung jawab dan temani aku malam ini, Hinata."

Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan tegas seperti memberikan sebuah perintah ke bawahannya. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil. Tanpa menghilangkan senyum lebar diwajahnya, dia mendekati Sasuke dan mencium pria itu.

Pamannya ini selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut saat mereka bercinta. Pria yang berusia 5 tahun lebih tua dari Hinata itu tahu betul bagaimana membuat keponakannya merasa nyaman. Setiap sentuhannya di kulit putih Hinata selalu memberikan sebuah sensasi panas yang menjalar di tubuh sang Rear Admiral itu.

Selama Sasuke belum memiliki wanitanya sendiri, Hinata tidak keberatan menemani pamannya itu melampiaskan gairahnya. Menurut Hinata, ini jauh lebih baik ketimbang membiarkan pamannya memanggil wanita sewaan ke rumah.

"Katakan padaku, Hinata," bisik Sasuke disela ciumannya. Hinata dengan nafas tersendat-sendat tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke.

"Jika kau menemukan pria yang kau cintai, kau akan mencampakkanku?" tambah Sasuke.

"Siapa pria yang cukup kuat untuk mencuri hatiku, Sasuke? Aku belum menemukan satupun diantara seluruh pria di RC yang pantas untuk dicintai," jawab Hinata.

"Termaksud aku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau paham bercinta itu disebut bercinta kerena dilakukan oleh orang yang saling mencintai kan, Hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum dan kembali mencium Sasuke. Tidak lama, kemudian dia menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Karena kau selalu membuatnya jadi menyenangkan. Aku suka hal itu."

Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Pria itu menyerah kepada Hinata –untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti ini. Melihat senyum diwajah sang keponakan adalah hal yang paling didambakannya. Entah sampai kapan hubungan bertepuk sebelah tangan ini dapat bertahan.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 _Hai, maaf sangat lama update-nya. Karena Mizutto begitu sibuk dengan organisasi dan kuliah. Selama liburan, Mizutto sudah menulis rangkaian kasar dari cerita ini. Semoga dapat selesai dengan memuaskan._

 _Baca reviewnya para readers, Mizutto menjadi semakin semangat. Maaf, ceritanya memang agak kompleks.. Mizutto fokus untuk membangun pondasi cerita, jadi susah menyelipkan humor. Tapi Mizutto bakalan berusaha keras kedepannya untuk menjadikan cerita ini menjadi lebih baik._

 _Dalam chapter ini, hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke diperlihatkan. Sasuke mencintai Hinata, namun Hinata sama sekali tida ada perasaan pada Sasuke. Mereka memang sering bercinta, namun sebenarnya, bagi Hinata itu hanyalah seperti permainan. Mizutto sama sekali tidak bermaksud ingin membuat Hinata menajdi karakter yang liar, namun Mizutto mencoba membuat karakter polos pada seorang Hinata menjadi dominan. Namun apakah Hinata akan jatuh pada pelukan Sasuke atau Naruto, semua Mizutto serahkan pada imajinasi pembaca. yang pasti, ceritanya akan terus berlanjut dan akan terjadi banyak kejutan kedepannya._

 _Jadi jangan jera untuk membaca ya, hehehe :)_

* * *

 **In next chapter:**

 _Akhirnya pertemuan antara keduanya, Naruto dan Hinata, terjadi._

" _Tato itu...Kau sebenarnya siapa?"_

" _A-apa!? Si, siapa yang me, mesum!"_

 _Benci dan cinta, persahabatan dan permusuhan, bercampur aduk dalam simphoni peperangan._

 _ **Don't forget to give the review, guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kerajaan Konoha mayoritas menganut animisme. Budaya penyembahan terhadap roh masih dijunjung tinggi di kerajaan ini. Terutama di Pulau Apollo yang kini menjadi pusat pemerintahan Konoha. Di pulau tersebut terdapat banyak kuil penyembahan. Dari sekian ratus kuil, terdapat 9 kuil utama yang menjadi tempat pemujaan roh pelindung Konoha. Pemimpin kuil dari kuil utama itulah yang nantikan akan melakukan ritual skaral pelukisan tato pada raja dan putra mahkota, yang disebut 'Kárthasi'. Seolah melawan garis tradisi yang kental, Raja Hiashi memerintahkan Pemimpin kuil untuk melakukan ritual Kárthasi pada putri sulungnya, Hinata Hyuuga. Putri itu pun dikabarkan meninggal dunia dengan cara yang mengenaskan ketika terjadi pemberontakan dari kelompok separatis ekstrim, Konoha's Patriotical Movement of Reddish Cloud (RC)._

* * *

 **CONFRONTATION**

CHAPTER 2: WHAT IS KAKASHI'S SECRET MISSION? part. 2

* * *

 **Penanggalan Matahari: 21 Maret 882**

 **Laut Perbatasan Konoha, Kapal Perang Perbatasan I 'The Guardian V'**

Jarak dari Pulau Hera menuju Pulau Arthem sekitar tiga hari, sedangkan jika ditempuh dari Pulau Apollo hanya memerlukan waktu dua hari. Karenanya pihak Konoha begitu diuntungkan pada perang di Pulau Arthem. Namun RC memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan menyerahkan seluruh tanggung jawab perang pada Armada Death the Reaper yang dikomando oleh Itachi Uchiha. Dengan beban yang sedemikian berat, Itachi kemudian meminta anaknya untuk melakukan persiapan awal di medan perang. Selain itu, ia juga mengajukan surat permintaan pengunduran tanggal perang kepada pemimpin RC. Karena satu minggu tidak mungkin cukup untuk melakukan segala persiapan perang. Dia butuh waktu lebih, paling sebentar sekitar satu bulan.

Seolah tidak peduli dengan rumitnya suasana perang, alam tetap memberikan pemandangan paling indah. Perairan batas wilayah antara RC dan Konoha juga seakan tidak ingin kalah indah. Walaupun sepanjang mata memandang hanya hamparan laut yang dapat terlihat, namun pantulan cahaya matahari yang ditimbulkan oleh setiap ombak yang bergoyang membuat segalanya terlihat sempurna.

Brak!

"Cek ini, cek itu. Kalian pikir kami ini apa, heh!? Kami Cuma pedagang! Pakai otak kalian, pakai!"

Wanita berambut pirang itu membanting sebuah amplop tebal berisikan berkas dan langsung pergi dengan hentakan kaki yang terdengar keras. Para prajurit penjaga perbatasan itu menggertakan gigi. Kesal dengan tingkah wanita tadi. Kalau saja wanita itu bukan kapten kapal, mereka pasti akan membalasnya dengan makian yang lebih keras.

"Dia pikir siapa dia, dia cuma pedagang yang punya kapal cukup besar. Tapi gayanya sudah seperti Ratu Tsunade," gerutu seorang prajurit. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk dan bergegas memeriksa bawaan kapal itu.

Seorang pria dengan kumis dan jenggot tebal datang mendekati para prajurit penjaga perbatasan itu. Sambil mengelus jenggotnya ia berkata, "Maaf atas perlakuan bos kami, _mood_ beliau sedang sangat baik hari ini. Biasanya begitu mendekati perbatasan kami akan memberikannya obat tidur agar tidak mengamuk."

"Hah?!" Prajurit tadi sedikit terkejut dan juga ketakutan. Apa sebenarnya kapal pedagang ini? Bos mereka bahkan terlihat seperti Tsunade ketika _mood_ nya sedang bagus, apalagi jika dia sedang kesal? Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat sang prajurit menelan ludah dan mempercepat pekerjaannya.

"Oh, maaf atas ketidaksopanan kami. Bos kami tadi bernama Nona Shion. Beliau adalah seorang pedagang tekstil yang hebat. Kain-kain ini adalah pesanan khusus untuk kuil penyembahan. Hohoho, tentu saja beliau berhasil mendapatkan transaksi menjanjikan ini dengan harga yang pantas. Kau tahu, tidak mudah mendapatkan kain sebagus ini dalam kondisi perang. Untung saja bos kami berani ambil risiko.

Sehabis ini, beliau harus beristirahat di pulau terdekat. Kalau tidak, dia akan mengamuk karena kelelahan. Pulau apa yang terdekat?"

"Oh, Pulau Arthem, tuan. Tapi pulau itu tidak berpenghuni, jadi kami sarankan untuk langsung saja berlabuh di Pelahuhan Internasional Konoha di Provinsi Fushimi. Jaraknya sekitar dua hari."

"Dua hari!? Terima kasih atas sarannya, tapi kami lebih memilih tinggal sementara dipulau tak berpenghuni daripada sampai di pelabuhan dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Bos kami, kalau lelah akan mengamuk sesukanya. Terakhir, tangan kiriku patah. Mau lihat bekas lukanya?"

Pria itu terus bercerita dan membuat prajurit tadi tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Penggeledahan yang biasanya berlangsung berjam-jam kali ini selesai dalam waktu kurang dari sejam. Pria tadi melambaikan tangannya pada petugas perbatasan saat kapal mereka kembali bergerak menjauh dari kapal penjaga perbatasan.

Kapal dagang berukuran panjang 15 meter dengan lebar 7 meter itu bergerak pelan munuju Pulau Arthem yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari perbatasan. Dari perbincangannya dengan para prajurit penjaga perbatasan, pria tadi tahu bahwa mereka sedang bersiap untuk mengumsi karena area sekitar Pulau Arthem akan dikosongkan dalam kurun waktu tiga hari sebelum perang dimulai.

Pria tadi berdiri mengadap ke arah utara sambil mengelus janggutnya. Tak lama, wanita berambut pirang yang menjadi boss-nya mendekat dan berdiri di sampingnya. Keduanya menikmati pemandangan serba biru yang memantulkan sinar mentari senja dalam diam.

"Kau sepertinya menikmati jenggot barumu, Sai," wanita tadi mulai berbicara. Wanita yang tidak lain adalah Hinata yang menyamar itu tersenyum lebar dan menoleh ke arah pria berjenggot yang ternyata Sai.

"Sama seperti anda menikmati peran sadis anda," balas Sai sambil tetap mengelus jenggotnya. Benar kata Hinata yang kini menyamar sebagai Shion sang pedagang sadis, Sai memang sangat menyukai jenggot barunya ini –walaupun palsu. Merasakan bulu-bulu bergelantungan di dagunya membuat Sai merasa lebih jantan. Pria itu mulai berpikir untuk benar-benar memilihara jenggot setelah perang berakhir.

"Tentu saja." Wanita tadi terdiam lalu menyipitkan matanya, "Ah, pulaunya sudah mulai keliatan. Saatnya kita bersiap."

Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya ketika melihat Pulau Arthem dari kejauhan. Ini adalah pekerjaan yang paling menyenangkan baginya. Begitu senangnya hingga wanita itu mampu melupakan rasa kesalnya akibat tidak diberikan ijin mengikuti rapat pimpinan. Wanita itu kemudian berlari kecil untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Ruangannya ada dibawah ruang kemudi, pintunya tersembunyi di lantai ruang kemudi. Tersembunyi dan sangat tepat dijadikan ruang penyimpanan senjata seludupan –serta peralatan menyamar.

"Rear Admiral Uchiha, memasang jebakan tersebut sangat riskan dilakukan oleh anda dengan penyamaran anda yang seperti itu," ujar Sai dari kejauhan dengan agak berteriak. Ucapan itu tentu membuat Hinata terdiam. Sai benar dan Hinata baru menyadarinya. Dengan wig yang sangat panjang serta baju yang tebal dan mewah, Hinata akhirnya menyadari penyamarannya tidak dibuat untuk pekerjaan berat seperti memasang jebakan.

"Kau benar. Hm, kalau begitu aku akan mengganti penyamaranku. Ah, merepotkan sekali."

* * *

 **Lereng Gunung Berapi Tanpa Nama, Pulau Arthem**

Tempat ini rahasia. Pulau Arthem memang tidak berpenghuni, namun pulau kecil ini dulunya adalah pulau khusus milik keluarga kerajaan. Legenda mengatakan Raja Hashirama, pendiri Konoha, pernah bertemu dengan bidadari ketika berendam dalam kolam air di lereng Pulau Arthem. Di kolam ini pula sang bidadari menangis melihat kepergian Raja Hashirama dan air matanya menjadikan warna air dalam kolam menjadi jingga.

Nyatanya, memang ada kolam berwarna jingga di pulau ini. Entah apa yang menyebabkan perubahan warna tersebut, namun air dalam kolam itu dipercaya dapat meningkatkan kekebalan tubuh –dan juga stamina bagi para pria. Pulau ini memiliki sebuah gunung berapi kecil yang masih aktif dan kolam air tersebut berada jauh di dalam hutan dilereng gunung tersebut. Letaknya bahkan tersembunyi. Namun Naruto secara tidak sengaja menemukannya.

Naruto tiba di Pulau Arthem tadi pagi dengan kapal cepat, sehingga dari Pulau Athena hanya memakan waktu beberapa jam saja. Ia dan kelompok kecilnya sudah menjelajahi hampir setengah dari seluruh wilayah pulau. Dengan teliti dia menganalisa berbagai faktor yang akan mempengaruhi strategi dalam perang, mencatatnya dalam sebuah _note_ kecil dan memberikan tanda khusus pada hal yang perlu lebih diperhatikan –seperti posisi koral raksasa. Saking asyiknya, dia bahkan meninggalkan rekannya di kapal dan terus melanjutkan petualangannya hingga malam, sampai akhirnya secara tidak sengaja ia menemukan kolam legendaris tersebut.

Sang Fleet Admiral bersurai kuning yang kelelahan setelah berkeliling pulau, tanpa pikir panjang langsung melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam kolam berair jingga itu. Dari sana, pemandangan malam terlihat sangat indah –walaupun hanya terlihat melalui celah dedauan. Pria itu kemudian terkejut saat menyadari bulan pada malam ini berbentuk bulat sempurna.

Malam purnama adalah malam yang paling menyakitkan bagi seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Pada malam seperti sekaranglah tato di punggungnya akan bereaksi.

Setiap raja Konoha yang menjabat dan putra mahkota Konoha haruslah ditato oleh Pemimpin Kuil Roh Pelindung Konoha. Dari sembilan kuil roh pelindung yang tersebar di Pulau Apollo, tatoo di punggung Naruto digambar oleh Pemimpian kuil roh pelindung ke-9.

Roh pelindung ke-9, Kyuubi, merupakan yang terkuat dan berelemen api. Naruto adalah orang kedua yang menerima tato paling kuat tersebut. Ayahnya, mendiang Raja Minato, adalah orang yang menciptakan dan sekaligus menjadi yang pertama menanamkan mantra terkuat di tato punggungnya.

Mantra yang tertanam di tato rajawali merah di punggungnya itu membuat dirinya dan Kyuubi dapat terhubung. Terkadang, Kyuubi akan muncul sebagai sebuah roh yang melayang-layang atau bahkan mengambil alih tubuh Naruto. Namun semakin kuat mantranya, semakin sakit pula rasanya jika tato itu aktif. Biasanya Naruto akan kesakitan ketika menahan rasa panas yang menjalar dari tato di punggungnya pada bulan purnama, tetapi rasa sakit itu tidak terlalu terasa malam ini. Entah karena pemandangannya yang begitu indah atau karena legenda kolam air panas. Atau Kyuubi sedang enggan berhubungan dengannya. Apapun itu, Naruto tidak terlalu peduli.

Sang Fleet Admiral pun tak mampu berkata apa-apa dengan kenikmatan alam yang ia rasakan. Semuanya terasa nyaman dan sempurna. Kolam itu dikelilingi oleh pohon tua yang sangat rimbun. Udara malam yang berhembus pun menambah kenikmatan yang terasa. Air berwarna jingga seolah memanjakan semua indra yang ia miliki tanpa terkecuali, sehingga Naruto terbuai dibuatnya.

Kresk.

Terkejut, Naruto pun secara reflek berdiri, bersiaga mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan ketika pria bergenus Uzumaki tersebut berbalik, dia menemukannya. Seorang wanita berambut lavender sedang berdiri menatapnya tepat dipinggir kolam, tepat dibelakangnya, dengan tangan yang terulur. Wanita itu baru saja akan menjerit ketika melihat kejantanan Naruto, yang begitu besar yang tanpa sensor apapun, bersentuhan dengan tanggannya ketika Naruto berbalik. Naruto dengan cepat menarik wanita tersebut di dalam kolam dan menutup mulut sang wanita dengan tangan kirinya. Hinata tentu panik dan mulai melawan. 'Ayolah, aku hanya penasaran dengan tato menyala di punggung pria itu! Tidak perlu menyeret ku ke kolam dan mengunci pergerakan ku seperti ini,' batinnya.

"Haah, kupikir tidak ada orang selain aku," gumam Naruto, "Baiklah, nona, berhenti memberontak dan tenanglah!"

Hinata akhirnya berhasil menepis tangan Naruto dari mulutnya dan menatap pria tersebut dengan tajam dan sang Fleet Admiral muda itu pun reflek langsung menutupi kejantanannya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Entah kenapa ketegangan yang dirasakan Hinata setelah tertangkap basah ingin menyentuh tato yang menyala di punggung pria itu kini telah hilang. Wanita bermata indigo itu pun merasakan lututnya lemas ketika matanya bertemu dengan iris ocean sang pria. Tatapan itu memberikan sensasi yang asing bagi seorang Hinata, ia merasa terintimidasi namun juga merasakan kehangatan dari tatapan lembut milik pria bersurai kuning dihadapannya ini.

Baru saja dia ingin melontarkan sumpah serapah pada sang pria, namun Hinata berani bersumpah demi apapun, pria tersebut terlihat sangat seksi di matanya. Maksudnya, dengan pencahayaan yang minim, tatapan yang begitu lembut dan hangat, tubuh yang basah dan otot yang terbentuk dengan sempurna, semua itu terlihat sempurna di mata Uchiha muda itu. Terlebih bekas luka di bagian _six-pack_ milik pria itu membuat Hinata bahkan harus menelan ludah demi menahan diri. Itu bagian yang paling disukainya –yang bahkan tidak dimiliki Sasuke. Dia tentu tidak bisa menyumpah serapah sambil mengagumi tubuh pria itu secara bersamaan.

Lain Hinata, lain pula Naruto. Pemuda itu menyadari tatapan Hinata terarah ke tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tidak lah mulus, namun sebaliknya. Disana banyak terdapat bekas luka. Bakas luka selama latihan dengan Kyuubi itu tidak hilang karena diobati dengan cara traisional oleh sang guru. Merasa kesal dan malu, Naruto akhirnya memecahkan keheningan dengan berkata, "Baiklah, berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan mesum, nona."

"A-apa!? Si, siapa yang me, mesum!" Hinata membantah dengan terbata-bata namun masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Naruto. Betapa wanita tersebut menyukai setiap lekukan sang pria.

"Sentuh saja kalau berani," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil, "Aku bisa saja menjadi ganas jika dipancing, Nona. Kalau kau ingin, maka akan kulayani." Melihat senyuman sang pria, Hinata nyaris menjerit. Dia akhirnya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu. Akhirnya setalah berjuang sangat keras, ketenangan Hinata berhasil terkumpul. Dia kini bersyukur bahwa dirinya tidak diceburkan ke kolam oleh sang pria, Karena sangat menyebalkan jika harus pulang dengan basah kuyub. Dan lebih dari itu semua, Hinata bersyukur akal sehatnya masih bisa dikontrol.

"Well, sekarang apa maumu? Pulau ini harusnya tidak berpenghuni," tanya Naruto. Hinata dengan seluruh keahliannya dalam membuat alibi berkata, "A, aku pedagang dan ingin beristirahat sejenak sebelum sampai ke Pulau Apollo. Ku, ku dengar di pulau ini ada kolam air panas, karenanya aku..."

"Bukannya penjaga perbatasan pasti menyarankanmu untuk berlabuh di pelabuhan?" Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata, begitu menyadari ada yang janggal. Dia tahu persis sistem keamanan wilayah laut di perbatasan. Sayang, Hinata masih bisa menjaga ketenangannya sehingga Naruto tidak menyadari skenario dibalik alibinya.

"Ya, tapi kami mendapatkan ijin untuk berada di pulau ini dalam dua hari satu malam untuk beristirahat sejenak."

Naruto menatap wanita itu sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia tahu wanita itu telah berbohong padanya, namun lebih dari itu, Naruto sedang dalam keadaan yang sedang tidak ingin berpikir keras malam itu. Ia tidak terlalu peduli asal dan tujuan wanita itu, kalaupun wanita itu ingin membunuhnya maka tidak masalah. Dengan tangan kosong pun Naruto terlatih untuk membunuh beruang liar, melawan wanita seperti ini bukan hal sulit baginya.

"Baiklah... Kalau ingin bergabung, silahkan. Pemandangan malam ini begitu indah, kau juga harus menikmatinya sebelum pergi ke pelabuhan besok." Naruto kembali duduk dan menghembuskan nafas. Hinata tanpa basa-basi langsung membalikan badan dan melepas pakaiannya yang memang sebagian sudah basah karena ditarik Naruto masuk kedalam kolam tadi, wanita bersurai lavender itu kini hanya mengenakan dalaman yang menutupi payudara dan bagian intimnya. Ia pun meletakkan pakaiannya di salah satu batu besar yang menjulang melebihi permukaan air.

Walaupun Hinata membelakanginya, Naruto bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang begitu terpana dengan tubuh Naruto, sang Fleet Admiral itu bisa mengontrol emosinya lebih baik agar tetap tenang walaupun dia juga tidak membantah lekukan tubuh sang wanita dihadapannya itu begitu indah.

Rambut lavender milik sang wanita yang tadi dibiarkan terurai kini diikat keatas, membiarkan punggung wanita itu terekspos dengan jelas. Naruto kemudian dibuat lebih terpana oleh keindahan tato kupu-kupu milik sang wanita. Tidak sebesar miliknya, namun motifnya begitu rumit dan indah, kombinasi warna putih dan emas membuat tato itu terlihat semakin indah. Berbeda jauh dengan tatonya yang terkesan berani dengan warna merah dan memiliki kekuatan mistis, tato milik wanita itu adalah tato biasa. Namun begitu indah. Kekagumannya itu tidak bertahan lama, Naruto akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Di Konoha, hanya satu sumber untuk mendapatkan tato seindah itu –ritual _Kárthasi._

"Tato itu...Kau sebenarnya siapa?" Naruto tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan kupu-kupu putih yang terukir indah di punggung sang wanita. Tato kupu-kupu di punggung sepengetahuannya adalah tato milik putri Raja Hiashi, raja yang menggantikan ayahnya. Satu-satunya tato yang dilukis pada punggung putri, bukannya putra mahkota. Tato milik sang putri pun tidak memiliki mantra sekuat tato milik anggota keluarga raja lainnya –tato itu adalah yang terlemah. Namun, rumor mengatakan sang putri yang menjadi satu-satunya penerus sah selain Naruto telah meninggal. Tentu saja Naruto mempertanyakan tato yang berada di punggung sang wanita yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya.

Hinata sendiri tidak bisa menjawab. Tato ini sejak awal ada di punggungnya, bentuknya begitu indah sehingga ia tidak pernah malu menunjukkan tato itu kepada orang lain –walaupun sejauh ini dia hanya memperlihatkannya dihadapan Itachi dan Sasuke. Baru kali ini ada yang mempertanyakannya. Wanita itu hanya terdiam, meminta penjelasan lebih dari Naruto.

"Apa kau Hinata Hyuuga, putri Yang Mulia Hiashi?"

"Aku tidak pernah kenal putri apalah itu. Aku dari Suna, bodoh. Mana tahu aku soal negara mu ini," jawab Hinata dengan ketus. Walaupun dia kini tidak sedang mengenakan _wig-_ nya, namun secara otomatis dia langgung berakting seperti skenario penyamarannya. Habis, mau menjawab bagaimana? Hinata sungguh tidak tahu siapa Hinata Hyuuga yang disebut oleh pria bersurai kuning itu. Walaupun punya _nickname_ yang sama, namun itu tentu bukanlah dirinya. Dia juga tidak sudi menjadi putri dari kerajaan Konoha.

"Wah, wah...galak sekali, kau, nona. Yah, aku juga tidak peduli asalmu, aku hanya tertarik pada tato mu."

"Apa urusanmu, heh, dengan tato ini! Lagipula, nona-nona-nona... aku juga punya nama kau tahu! Shion Himekami!"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Hinata alias Shion kini merendamkan tubuhnya di hadapan Naruto dan menunggu respon dari pria itu, tentu tanpa menghilangkan kerutan dari ujung alisnya. Naruto kemudian dengan suara pelan berkata, "Hoo."

Hinata menundukkan kepala dan merendamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam hingga permukaan air menutupi hidungnya, membuat gelembung udara mulai bermunculan. Ini tidak adil, batinnya, kenapa selalu pria dihadapannya ini yang membuat jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan.

"Ah, tato mu!" Hinata tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria dihadapannya dengan antusias, "Kenapa menyala?"

"Menyala katamu?" Naruto kemudian tertawa renyah, "Tidak, tidak. Tato ini tidak menyala, kau pikir apa? Lampu teplok? Tato ini bukan tato biasa. Percaya atau tidak, dia hidup."

"Hidup?"

"Ya, tato ini adalah penghubung antara aku dan Kyuubi, roh pelindung ke-9. Biasanya saat bulan purnama dan tidak hujan seperti ini, Kyuubi akan mengambil alih tubuhku lewat tato ini. Saat itulah tato ini akan mengeluarkan cahaya dan rasanya sangat sakit. Tapi sebagai gantinya, ketika aku terdesak dan hampir kalah, Kyuubi akan memberikan sedikit bantuan. Entah kenapa malam ini dia tidak mengambil alih tubuhku," Jelas Naruto, "Yah, bagaimanapun Kyuubi adalah roh pelindung Konoha, karenanya aku bersumpah akan membunuh dengan tanganku sendiri pemimpin RC. Jika perang ini selesai, maka aku akan mengalahkan Kyuubi. "

Hinata tiba-tiba merinding, dia merasakan aura membunuh benar-benar keluar dan menjalar dari tubuh kekar pria dihadapannya itu. Padahal Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah ekspresi. Hinata yang tidak pernah merasa takut oleh apapun, akhirnya merasa ketakutan hanya karena pernyataan dan aura dari pria ini. "Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"

"Aku? Hm... Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Hinata berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan tatap yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya. Emosinya campur aduk saat mengetahui pria yang sampai beberapa detik lalu menjadi pria idealnya ternyata adalah orang yang selama ini dia benci.

"Sialan, tengik...," gumam Hinata seraya mengambil kembali bajunya dan pergi dari kolam itu. Naruto tentu terkejut. Dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan wanita ini dan sekarang setelah dia memberitahukan namanya, wanita itu malah kabur. Merasa tidak terima, Naruto segera menahan Hinata dengan menarik pergelangan tangan sang wanita bersurai lavender itu.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu? Aah, em... Shion himeblablabla, kau mau kemana?"

Hinata kembali membelalakan matanya dan menoleh kearah Naruto. Dia lalu menghempaskan tangan Naruto dan mengelap tangannya di batang pohon terdekat. Seakan-akan Naruto adalah makhluk nista.

"Kemanapun yang tidak ada kecoa bernama Naruto Uzumaki."

"Heh?!"

Mendengar ucapan Shion alias Hinata yang begitu tajam dan menohok, Naruto tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Sesuatu dari dirinya membuat wanita itu jijik dan bahkan menyebutnya bagian dari kecoa. Kecoa atau bahasa ilmiahnya coro. Senista itukah dirinya dimata wanita? Dan setalah membiarkan Hinata pergi, Naruto hanya duduk di kolam dan memikirkan kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Memangnya apa salahku?"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 _Haloooo! Maaf telat sehari dari waktu yang ditentukan. Semua karena tugas yang begitu menumpuk. Semoga chapter kali ini memuaskan. Oh iya, Rating-ya dinaikin jadi semi M, ya...Karena bahasa yang agak dewasa. Adegan dewasa pasti ada nanti, jadi mungkin kedepan juga akan jadi M. Tenang, bukan porn, kok. Hahahah..._

 _Terima kasih buat riviewnya,_ _.980,_ _naruhina,_ _Belalang Sembah,_ _Samangga Otosaka,_ _ana,_ _161200- chan,_ _HipHipHuraHura,_ _Micin dan dua orang guest. Kata-kata kalian benar-benar menyemangati Mizutto. Terus dukung ffn ini, karena Mizutto juga akan terus berjuang mencari cerita yang sekiranya dapat memuaskan pembaca._

 _Terima kasih juga buat yang baca, semoga dikasih kemudahan dari Tuhan dalam segala perkara yaaa..._

* * *

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER**_

 _ **Perang mulai bergemuruh.**_

 _ **Adu strategi tak bisa dihindari.**_

 _ **Dan penyusupan (lagi)? Apakah Hinata dan Naruto kembali dipertemukan di medan perang?**_

* * *

 _ **Jangan Lupa Review, ya, gaes. Review anda=Penyemangat Author**. Karena next chapter masuk adegan serius...Mizutto akan berjuang mendiskripsikan suasana perang se-realistis mungkin, dengan berpedoman pada Nazi dan WW2...Yoooosh!_

 _Mizutto,_

 _Semarang,_

 _08082017_


End file.
